1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera system capable of performing image correction processing corresponding to optical aberration of a lens apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image taking optical systems coupled to lens apparatuses generally suffer from optical aberration such as chromatic aberration and distortion. Images captured through such an image taking optical system include a deterioration component corresponding to the optical aberration.
Therefore, conventional camera systems calculate an optical aberration amount at an image pickup surface of a camera apparatus on which an object image is formed by the lens apparatus, and perform image correction processing (aberration correction processing) on a captured image based on the optical aberration amount so as to reduce the deterioration component.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-135805 discloses a camera apparatus that pre-stores data on optical aberration (aberration correction data) regarding a lens apparatus. The camera apparatus decides a correction amount to be used in image correction processing based on the aberration correction data and the parameters of an optical adjustment member such as a zoom lens, a focus lens and an iris provided in the lens apparatus.
However, there is an increasing number of types of lens apparatuses which are suitable for use in camera systems with interchangeable lenses. Therefore, it is difficult to prepare the aberration correction data for all of the lens apparatuses that are suitable for use in the camera apparatus. Furthermore, existing camera apparatuses will not have the aberration correction data for a newly produced lens apparatus, which is attachable to the existing camera apparatus. Therefore, the existing camera apparatus cannot perform image correction processing on an image captured using the newly available lens apparatus.
Thus, there is a possible method of addressing the aforementioned problem in which a lens apparatus stores aberration correction data relevant to that lens apparatus and sends the aberration correction data to the camera apparatus to which the lens apparatus is attached in order to enable the camera apparatus to use the aberration correction data in the image correction processing.
In this case, however, the lens apparatus is required to store the aberration correction data that can be used for various camera apparatuses having mutually different resolutions including a high resolution. The aberration correction data for the high resolution (high resolution aberration correction data) includes an extremely large amount of data, which must be stored in the lens apparatus.
Even when the lens apparatus is attached to a low resolution camera apparatus, whose resolution is lower than that corresponding to the high resolution aberration correction data, the lens apparatus is required to send the high resolution aberration correction data to the low resolution camera, which increases data communication load which is not desirable.